winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nebula
|class = Fairy |gender = 0 |affiliation = Tir Nan Og Earth Fairies Warrior Fairies Tir Nan Og College |weapon = White Circle (briefly) |occupation = Headmistress |power = Fairies' Magic Light Magic Electrokinesis Hologram Creation |origin = Tir Nan Og, Earth |relationship = Warrior Fairies (followers) Morgana (predecessor) Roxy (successor) Aurora, Diana and Sibylla (subordinates) |cartoon = Nebula (voice only) The Enchanted Island (physical) |comic = #68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy |lcartoon = Mythix |lcomic = #133: The First Fairy Hunter |italian = Valentina Mari (S4) Rachele Paolelli (S6) |cinelume = Susan Glover |nick = Karen Strassman (Season 4) Grey DeLisle (Season 6) |gallery = Yes}}Queen Nebula was originally known as the Major Fairy of Peace. After she was captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle, she became known as the Major Fairy of War. After the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated, she was crowned Queen of Tir Nan Og when Morgana abdicated her throne, acting as a regent for Roxy. Appearance Nebula has shoulder-length deep blue hair, blue eyes, and a fair skin tone. She wears a purple dress which becomes violet at the end of the right side. On her top left side, there is a part of short sleeved purple top seen. She has elbow warmers with a transparent fabric on the top. She wears barefoot sandals and has large blue wings that points upwards. As of Season 6, her wings are sparkly and more iridescent, possibly hinting at a change after becoming queen and losing her vengeful personality. Nebula Fairy Form - Ep614.jpg Personality Nebula used to be blunt and would take the path of vengeance. She would be quite challenging and even would go as far as shouting at and blatantly disobeying and disrespecting Morgana. She is now a lot more compassionate, kind, caring and friendlier, showing a warmer side to her. She is still fiercely protective of her fairies and will not hesitate to punish those who threaten her kingdom's safety. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= Nebula strongly wishes to get her revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle. In episode 9 of season 4, Nebula possesses Roxy through the White Circle and goes out to take down the fairy hunters herself with Roxy as her vessel. The Winx Club trail the possessed Roxy to the warehouses on the docks where a battle royal between the Wizards and Roxy ensues. The Winx Club interrupts, much to Nebula's dismay. The wizards escape as the Winx Club are occupying Roxy wondering about her sudden personality change. Nebula threatens to make them pay as they gave the wizards an opportunity to escape by making a large sphere of energy surround her to presumably harm the Winx. The Winx Club surround her and make shields that reflect the energy of the sphere to Roxy and forces Nebula to leave Roxy, who faints out of having exhausted her powers in fighting the Wizards. When the Major Fairy of the North, Aurora, took part in the Fairies' Revenge and started freezing the human world, Bloom challenged Nebula to a fight, the conditions being that if Bloom wins, the Wizards will have to be given a fair trial, but if Nebula won the Winx will surrender the Wizards to the Earth Fairies for punishment and leave Earth. After a heated battle, Bloom won. Nebula leads the Royal Guard Fairies of Tir Nan Og and becomes the leader of the Warrior fairies of Tir Nan Og. Morgana claims that Nebula used to be the Fairy of Peace. Her vengance against the Wizards of the Black Circle leads her to overthrow Morgana as the Queen of the Fairies with Aisha as her second in command and to cross pass through Magix into the Omega Dimension to destroy the Wizards, after announcing to the Winx that she planned to lead the Fairies into taking the control of the world from the humans. After the heated final battle and the Wizards defeated and frozen solid, she saw the error in her vengeance and wanted to stay in the Omega Dimension as a way to punish herself, telling Bloom that she had become alike to the Wizards. When Bloom told her that she was still has Goodness, and that there was still light in her, she returned with the Winx out of the Omega Dimension and was forgiven by Morgana, the Winx Club, and the Fairies of Earth. Nebula then lead the Tir Nan Og Fairies in restoring magic on Earth so as to restore the balance of the forces of nature and allow new fairies to be born on Earth. Morgana decided to stay with her family and gave the Crown of the Earth Fairies to Nebula who she believed would do an excellent job protecting the Earth Fairies, making her the Queen of Tir Nan Og. |-|Season 6= In Mythix, Nebula had converted Morgana's castle into a school of Fairies. Back at Morgana's castle, Nebula shows the Winx the Mythix Wands on display in a vault. According to her, seven fairies from the Legendarium crossed over to the real world and traveled the many worlds of the universe, including Earth. She also mentions that the wands are impossible to hold until a fairy has proven herself before them. Aisha believes they have proven themselves many times from all their battles against the Legendarium monsters. Suddenly, the castle is under attack by the Trix and some witch recruits. The Winx come out and transform. Eldora also transforms to join the fight. During the fight, two witch recruits sneak past and enter the castle. Bloom quickly follows them to stop them from getting to the wands and easily dispatches them. Selina watches from the viewing orb as Acheron is annoyed that the Trix will not share their power with Selina in order to free him. Selina has another alternative in mind that is Bloom's Dragon's Flame. Due to the Trix's new amulets, they were holding their own against the Winx, Eldora, and Nebula. Inside the castle, Bloom gets ambushed by Selina, who entangles her with an ethereal snake. The other fairy students try to fight her off, but get chased off. She then mocks Bloom at their meeting again and asks if she is happy to see her. Bloom tries to talk sense into Selina that Acheron is too dangerous to free and to trust in Eldora. Selina retorts that Eldora is dead to her and that Acheron is the only real friend she has before trying to extract the Dragon's Flame. Bloom, gets angry and defiantly blasts Selina back to stop her. Outside, The powered Trix were overwhelming the others until Bloom comes out. Icy then pursues her into the castle, cornering her into the vault where the wands were at. As Icy was about to launch a powerful spell, Bloom realizes that the amulet was giving the witch her power boost. Taking a gamble, Bloom shoots the pendant, destroying it. This also causes Darcy and Stormy's pendants to shatter as well. Realizing their power boost was gone, the Trix and their minions retreat like cowards. In the vault, Nebula thanks the Winx and Eldora for saving Tir Nan Og, Then to their shock, The Wands phase through the glass display to the Winx and Eldora. Tecna states that this definitely meant they have proven themselves as fairies before the wands. The time has come to enter the Legendarium World. Comics Pre-Series Some time during the Great Fairy Hunt, Nebula and her fellow Major Fairies had to defend the island of Tir Nan Og when the Fairy Hunters attempted to siege its castle while defeating nearly every Earth Fairy that crossed their path. Nebula tried with all her might to stop the Fairy Hunters in their tracks but, due to still being fairly young and inexperienced, stood no match for Yllidith and his mastery over illusion magic. While Yllidith was eventually defeated by Morgana and the remaining Major Fairies pooling their powers together, Nebula developed a crippling fear of illusions that would later manifest as a ban on illusion magic placed on Tir Nan Og College. She would also be given the position of prison warden to Yllidith after Morgana imprisons him within the dungeons of the castle of Tir Nan Og in a cell fortified by a powerful magic seal. Series |-|Season 4= In "Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy", Nebula makes her debut being mentioned at frist, then making a small appearance with Morgana. She is later seen defeated by Ogron. Later she is seen again with Morgana, making this Nebula's last appearance in this issue. |-|Season 6= In Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter Magical Abilities Ability-wise, she is extremely powerful as she proved a challenge for Bloom in a one-on-one fight in the episode "Bloom's Trial". This most likely makes her as powerful as Icy. Her attack spell Electric Storm seems to indicate some connection to electricity, being that thunder or lightning is a sign of judgment or war. Also she has shown to be very strong in using her telekinesis in battle in which she controlled ice crystals in which she hurled at Bloom in Aurora's Frost Tower, and able to shoot very powerful purple, pink, and orange energy beams at her opponent. As the Major Fairy of War, Nebula seems to have the emphatic ability to manipulate others to her cause to some extent making them wish to fight with her or against her, or it could be her personality. It is said in the Season 4 that she once was the Fairy of Peace, but due to her hatred of the Fairy Hunters, she became the Major Fairy of War. She can also teleport as shown in “Bloom’s Trial”. Using magic at times can turn her eyes solid green. Nebula may know other first-level spells all fairies can use such as transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all fairies she can fly. Uses of Magic *'Electric Storm' Trivia *A nebula is an interstellar cloud of various gases and dust. It also used to be used as general term for any unidentified object in space. **The word nebula itself means cloud in Latin, which could be a reference to the Greek Goddess of Revenge, Nemesis, who was duty-bound to give humans divine punishment of the Gods. As a goddess, Nemesis lived above the clouds on Mount Olympus. ***Nemesis' role as a divine punisher could have also been the basis for Nebula's insatiable thirst for vengeance upon being freed. *In the Cinélume dub, she shares her voice actress with Professor Griselda. *In the Nickelodeon dub of Season 6, Nebula is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Griffin, Marion, Niobe, Ninfea, Belladona and Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix. *In Season 6, she is not seen wearing her crown. **This also happens in Issue 133 of the Winx Club Comic Series, as Morgana is also seen wearing the crown of the Earth Fairy High Queen despite having stepped down. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Nebula Category:Major Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Allies Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Enemies Category:Comics Category:Queens Category:Recurring Characters